1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for controlling a vehicle and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an Electronic Parking Brake (EPB) apparatus is automatically locked when a vehicle is stopped or parked and automatically released when an accelerator pedal is pressed in starting the vehicle.
For example, after a startup device is turned off, and an AVH(Automatic Vehicle Hold) device operates, the EPB apparatus performs parking.
However, in the EPB apparatus, a malfunction due to an overload of a Controller Area Network (CAN) BUS has occurred.
Accordingly, the EPB apparatus has limitations in preventing malfunction due to an overload of the CAN BUS, and further, in improving the stability and reliability when parking the vehicle.
Recently, researches on an improved apparatus for controlling a vehicle and control method thereof have been continuously carried out to improve the stability and reliability of a vehicle.
In addition, researches have been conducted on an apparatus for controlling a vehicle and control method thereof to suppress anxiety of a driver by identifying whether the parking is allowable.